Things Change
by sparklespepper
Summary: The Elites are back, only to drag everybot except Bumblebee forcefully back to Cybertron. 20 years later, they return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. Can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? On Hold.
1. Beginning and End: Earth's Defenders

**Title: **Things Change (might change title)

**Summary: **The Elites came back to earth, only to drag Optimus's team back forcefully back to Cybertron, taking everybody but Bumblebee. Now on his own, Bumblebee team up with Sumdac Corp along with some of the remaining bots, Wreckgar, Blackarchnia, the Dinobots, and some bots that will landed on earth later to form the Defenders of the Earth. 20 years later, Optimus and the others return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. While the others try to figure out what happened and fight against a evil group of bots named D.O.O.M, can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? Animated

**Rating: **K+

_Inspired By **Stitchar's **"Behind"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: The End and the Beginning;<strong>

**Earth's Defenders are born**

"What!"

Optimus flinched. He knew the team wasn't going to be happy with the news about the Elite Guard being here so soon. But that wasn't why they yelled. It was because of the orders they have gotten. They were to return back on Cybertron immediately.

About a few hours later, which were too soon for everyone, the Elites had come for them- ready to rip away the freedom they have love.

"Everybody's ready? Good." said Sentinal. "The sooner we leave the sooner we get off of this rock."

Everyone rolled their optics before they started to go up the ramp. The last one to board the ship was Bumblebee who was stopped by Sentinal.

"Bumbler," Bumblebee mentally signs at the name he was given in boot camp. "I am terribly sorry but you can't go."

"What?" said Bumblebee. He was going to asked why but... "Do I really want to know?" When he saw Sentinal smile, he figured he rather not know.

"Well, let's put it this way Bumbler." he stated. "For falsely accusing Wasp, you are here by banished."

Bumblebee just stood there in shock as Sentinal boards the ship. Once he was on board the ship started to take off. Optimus and the others were looking through their temporary rooms when they saw Sentinal, but not Bumblebee.

"Where's Bumblebee?" asked Optimus. He had a bad feeling and so did the others. Sentinal smiled. Yup, bad feeling.

"He's been left behind." replied Sentinal.

"What?" they yelled. They ran to a window (if there is any) and saw Bumblebee watching them leave with sad optics.

"BUMBLEBEE!"

They went to Ultra Magnus and he explains why Bumblebee was banished. The others try to reason with him, saying Bumblebee was tricked by Shockwave but he won't budge. The guys were saddened that they couldn't do anything to help their friend.

**...**

**The Next Day**

"They left?" said Sari. Sari was at home when the Elites came by yesterday. Bumblebee came by this morning to tell her the news.

He nodded. "Yup. I have been banish for falsely accusing Wasp." Bee explains.

Sari couldn't believe the others had left. She felt a bit betrayed by them, her friends, for not telling her about this. She looked over to Bumblebee and saw his sad optics.

"Well, don't worry Bumblebee." she said trying to comfort him. "We don't need them. We can still protect the city together."

Bumblebee smiled at his best friend and nodded. She was all he got left now and he wasn't going to lose her. "Yeah but we can't go against the Decepticons on our own."

"You're right." Sari thought then she got an idea. "But what about my dad? I'm sure he'll help us.

"True." Bee thought.

"And we can always get some of the others bot here. Like Wreck-Gar and the Dino-bots."

Bee thought it over for a klink. "Okay, I don't know about the Dinobots, but I think we can get Wreck-Gar."

"Okay then." Sari got up and started her jetpack. "Come on, there's no time to waste, we have to start our new team."

"Yeah!" Bee got up and ran after her. His spirits were brighting again thanks to Sari.

**...**

**One week later**

Detroit at night was beautiful; Bumblebee had to admit as he patrol around the city. So far the any problems they had were human criminals. There haven't been any decepticons lately. Good thing because they were in no condition to be fighting deceptcons. He and Sari have mange to find Wreck-Gar and Sari's dad agreed to be the medic and provide any assistant if needed.

Everybody in the city knows that the other Autobots were gone and were a little fearful about the decepticons still being here. But they let them know that they are working on a new team to protect the city from the decepticons.

They have tried to convince the Constructicons, but Dirt Boss wasn't going to take any orders and he was starting to cause trouble. Mixmaster and Scrapper were more like part time members. They would help when offered for oil, of course. So, the Construticons were now part-time Construtobots, at least two of them were.

But it still wasn't enough. They needed strength which they headed over to the Dino-bots. Grimlock had enough brute strength to give even the likes of Megatron pause for thought which was something that would really help out. They try to convince the Dino-bots but you know they're thin headed. It wasn't a big surprise that Grimlock was being difficult to convince.

"Well, well look what we have here?" said a voice. Bumblebee stops and transformed looking around.

"Who's there?" he called out, ready for an attack.

"Relax, bug boy. It's me."

Bumblebee turns around to see a techno-organic spider. The spider landed and transformed into the femme bot, Blackarachnia.

"You? What do you want?" Bee asked, keeping his guard up.

"Nothing. I was just wondering where Optimus and your other friends are. I haven't seen them much lately."

"Well, if you must know they left. The elite guard came and took them back to Cybertron."

"And how came you didn't go with them?" she asked.

"I was banish for falsely accusing Wasp. Or should I say Waspinator."

Blackarachnia was a little surprise. "So, they abandon you." She chuckled drily. "Been there, done that."

Bumblebee looked at the femme bot in thought for a klink before an idea came in mind. "Hey, how would you like to join the team?"

Blackarachinia looked at him in shock before shaking it off. "I'm not joining the Autobots."

"Well, I'm not talking about joining the Autobots since I'm no longer an autobot. I'm talking about a new team. Sari and I are trying to find new members to protect the city and we would be glad to have you join us."

"Really?"

"Well maybe not Sari, but she'll get use to it."

Blackarachnia though it over. She didn't want to go back to the decepticons and she really wasn't going back to the autobots.

"And..." Bee said catching her attention. "If you join us I can ask the professor to help you find a cure for...whatever you were looking for."

Well, that was a good offer. She wouldn't be on either the Autobot or the Decepticon side and she was allow to look for a cure for her organic half without problem with given resources and assistant. Who can say no to that?

"Alright. I'll join your little team."

"Great." said Bee, excited to gain a new member tonight. "Come on. We'll head back to base and I'll introduce you to others." He transformed and headed to the base.

Blackarachnia transformed and followed.

**...**

**Two days later**

Well it wasn't easy but Sari has accepted Blackarachnia into the team. And with her help they were about to get the Dino-bots on their side. Now the team was complete and everyone was settled in the base. But the real test was if they can work together. They were now in the training area trying out there new teamwork.

"Okay, time for some training." said Bee. In front of him was his new team. Blackarachnia, the Dino-bots, and Wreck-Gar.

"Okay, in front of you is an obstacle course that Sari and I have built."

"My dad has let us borrow some of his drones for target practice." explain Sari.

"Right. To start out slow we'll split you guys up into groups of two. We'll keep it like at until you can get comfortable with you partner waiting your backs. When that's done we'll switch partners again and again until everybody's comfortable with everybody."

"And once that's done we do the same with a large group until we all can work as a team." finish Sari. "Any questions?"

"Yeah. Me Grimlock don't like following smaller bots."

"Okay. How about this? Once we're about to work as a team there will be a vote on who the leaders should be. Other than that everyone would be treated equally." said Sari.

"Sounds good to me." said Blackarachina. Wreck-Gar and two of the dinobots nodded.

"Okay then let's begin."

So the teams were Bumblebee and Grimlock, Wreck-Gar and Swoop, Blackarachina and Snarl. Sari stayed on the sidelines and watch over them with a stop watch to record their time and process. The group one, Bee and Grimlock, were...yeah, not so good. The group two, Wreck-Gar and Swoop, weren't really any better as well as group three, Blackarachina and Snarl. But that was expected.

**...**

**Two week later**

The process of the teams was better than what it was two weeks ago and everyone was starting to get along and know each other with small problems. Even though their time was still slow the main thing is that they were starting to work as a team.

Grimlock was finally about to trust Bumblebee, or at least he thinks so, to watch his back. He was able to follow some orders as well.

Wreck-Gar was totally unpredictable and clueless. During the two weeks, they discovered that he had scissor-like weapons can attach to his forearms that can be combine into a single bladed weapon which can also attach to either of his forearms. After some practice he was able to form some attacks of his own and start to understand what it means about teamwork and other important things.

Swoop was a quick learner. He's the friendliest and most outgoing of the Dinobots. He's surprisingly good natured, kind, and upbeat even if he prefers his nice, quiet island to the mainland and thinks it's fun to see humans scatter at the sight of him.

Blackarachina seem to be doing fine. With the help of the professor she was able to start building a machine to that would help rid her of her organic life.

Snarl enjoys nothing more than taking the nearest solid object and head butting it. It's not so much the mindless destruction he likes, it's just that Snarl thoroughly enjoys being strong, and smashing things to powder seems like the best way of expressing this. And if he needs to mix things up a little, being able to breathe fire hot enough to melt a garbage truck helps.

As well as things were going the real test of how well they work together came when the Lugnut and Bliztwing were reported in the city. The team arrive to see them causing chaos looking for a fragment. Bumblebee and Sari knew it was just a matter of time before they show up. There were a lot of people around so they have to react quickly.

"Alright here's the plan." said Sari. "Team one and two will deal with the Decepticons while me and team three while help the people."

Everybody nodded and went to work. Bumblebee and Grimlock face Lugnut while Swoop and Wreck-Gar went up against Blitzwing. The fight went pretty well until Lugnut let out a whole bunch of missiles.

Because of that, it causes a whole bunch of buildings to collapse around people. So they had to abandon the fight and protect the people from getting crush. They use that distraction to get the fragment and left. Even though they lost the fragment, the team was successfully about to protect the people.

"Alright Defenders, good job." said Sari. The team looks at her strangely.

"Defenders?" said Bee.

"Yeah. I figured since we're a new team, we need a new name."

"Hmm, I guess I can get use to that." said Blackarachnia.

"So, it's agreed then." Everybody looked at each other before nodding.

"Alright, for now on we are the _Defenders of the Earth!_"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review.<strong>


	2. New Comers

**Title: **Things Change

**Summary: **The Elites came back to earth, only to drag Optimus's team back forcefully back to Cybertron, taking everybody but Bumblebee. Now on his own, Bumblebee team up with Sumdac Corp along with some of the remaining bots, Wreckgar, Blackarchnia, the Dinobots, and some bots that will landed on earth later to form the Defenders of the Earth. 20 years later, Optimus and the others return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. While the others try to figure out what happened and fight against a evil group of bots named D.O.O.M, can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? Animated

**Rating: **K+

_Inspired By **Stitchar's **"Behind"._

_I got the name Defenders of the Earth from an old tv show I saw online._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <strong>

**New Comers**

**/3 Years Later/**

A lot has happen since the Defenders were form. After some debate, Sari and Bumblebee were chosen as the leaders of the Defenders. The professor and Blackarchnia were able to build a machine to rid of her organic half but it still needs a little bit of work and was nearly completed.

Not only were the team able to protect the earth from the decepticons but they were getting on Megatron's nerves which mean they were doing an great job. They were able to handle other human and Non-Con related problems, like S.U.V., Swindle, and so on.

There were a few bots that landed on earth over the years, all of them being decepticons. Thier names where Knockout, Breakdown, Hook, Magnificus, Antagony, and Barricade.

Knockout was some sort of medic though he professes both a preference and proficiency for dis-assembly. Breakdown is his parnter, a strong mech, quick to come to Megatron's call. Hook isn't seen much; he's their main medic and the nicest decepticon you'll probably meet. Magnificus isn't seen much as well unless he wants some humans to 'study'; he's a scientist but holds no interest in making scientific breakthroughs for the Decepticon cause. Antagony is a tough femme that Grimlock won't fight. And Barricade is a scout and a hunter. He owns a cyber pup he named Hacker and seems to be Bumblebee's new rival; and a strange one at that.

It wasn't a big surprise that the first time they met was when they were trying to kill each other in battle. For a while that was how they always meet. There was nothing strange there until Barricade started showing up when ever Bumblebee was alone.

Being the enemy, it was only natural for Bee to chase him off only to have him keep coming back. After a while Bee stop worrying about him attacking and just ingored him. He soon learn that the Con was only interested in stalking and talking him from time to time. He would often join him during his night patrol if he doesn't have a partner for the night. Bumblebee always had his guard up around him but acknowlegde the 'Con for providing him company.

Eventually though, Bumblebe found himself getting use to and enjoying Barricade's company and even thought that the two of them could have some sort of friendship on the sidelines of being enemies. If he was still an Autobot he would of find this to be wrong with some serious trouble. But since he's not and the Defenders were only earth known heroes, nothing that the whole universe knows, he figures it would okay, but worries that Barricade would get in trouble by Megatron.

So anytime Bee had partol on his own, they would meet up, partol the city together, and just talk about themselves. Sari learn about him somewhere around the begining and always told Bee to keep his guard up which he does, just less than usual.

As time past by, their friendship grew more. Barricade even introduce him his cyber-pup, Hacker. The whole team knew about their friendship and were always wary but they trust Bee so they let it be. Blackarachnia even joked that the two were dating, which wasn't true but it did got Bumblebee thinking. But he wasn't going to have spend much time thinking about it because of a event that will soon be known as the _Incident._

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter today <strong>

**Review :)**


	3. The Incident

**Title: **Things Change

**Summary: **The Elites came back to earth, only to drag Optimus's team back forcefully back to Cybertron, taking everybody but Bumblebee. Now on his own, Bumblebee team up with Sumdac Corp along with some of the remaining bots, Wreckgar, Blackarchnia, the Dinobots, and some bots that will landed on earth later to form the Defenders of the Earth. 20 years later, Optimus and the others return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. While the others try to figure out what happened and fight against a evil group of bots named D.O.O.M, can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? Animated

**Rating: **K+

_Inspired By **Stitchar's **"Behind"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

** The Incident**

It was dark in Detriot. The sun had fully set and there was nothing but the stars and the moon in the night air. There was little to no activity on the streets tonight as a lone vechile drove by.

Bumblebee was going his patrol tonight. By now his companion would be there but it seems like he was running late tonight. It was alright, he had another companion he could talk to. Sari was patroling on the other side of the city. She had gotten her liscence a year ago and the professor had recently gotten her a car.

**::How's things on your side Bumblebee?::** she asked

**::Okay, here. How's yours?::**

**::Fine. Is Barricade with you?::**

**::No, I think he's running late tonight. Why you ask?::**

**::No reason. He just seems to really like you since he doesn't show up around the others like he does to you::**

**::Yeah, well. I don't know, I guess he likes me::**

**::Right. _Likes_ you:: **Sari tease. They had already explained to her about relationships on Cybertron; how it's mainly popular for a mech to be dating another mech as the femme population was very low.

**::Okay, I get the message. And I admit that I might like him too. But just as friends okay?::**

**::Just as friends, right. Okay, I'll see you back at base::**

**::Alright::**

Bumblebee ended his comm-link and continue on with his partol, but he couldn't help but think about his relationship with Barricade. Sure he liked him but it seems to be becoming something more. He didn't know if Barricade was feeling the same way.

As Bee continue driving around, trying to figure out what was going on, he got a call from Blackarachnia.

**::Bumblebee, I'd detected some strange activity not far from you::**

**::Okay, I'll check it out now. Call Sari and tell her to me me there::**

**::Right::**

Bumblebee put on his seriens and headed to the cooridinates Blackarachnia gave him. When he got there he was meet with Sari and they both saw three new mechs. They wasn't sure if they were decepticons so they kept thier guard up.

"Alright. Who are you bots?" said Bee

"And what are you doing on earth?" finish Sari.

They didn't say anything. Expect a gray mech stepped forward. "We are D.O.O.M and our purpose here is for us to know only."

"D.O.O.M? Never heard of ya." said Bee. The gray mech chuckled.

"Oh don't worry. You'll know us soon enough."

"I don't know what you're planning but we're going to have to ask you to leave this planet." said Sari. They had enough problems with the bots they have now they didn't need anymore problem makers.

"Sorry little one, but we're not going any where." said the green one.

"We have already decided that this planet will be our new base whether you like it or not." said his purple companion.

Bumblebee growled. _'Great, just what we needed; more problems.'_

"Of course if you get in our way then we have no choice... but to fix that."

The gray bot's two friends took out thier weapons and appoach the two Defenders. Sari and Bee took out their weapons as well and got ready for a fight. The purple mech was the first one up with an energon sword. Sari and Bee seperated to dobge his attack.

"Look out!"

Bumblebee was pulled away just in time to avoid a sneak attack from the blue mech. Once he was out of the way Bee look over to see who his savior was and was shock to see it was Barricade.

"Barricade?"

The Con smirked. "What surprise to see me?"

Bee gave him a small smile. "No, just surprise to see you rescuing your enemy."

"Enemy uh?" He helped Bee to his feet. "Strange, I thought I was rescuing a friend." Bee couldn't help but blush a bit when Barricade smiled that him.

"Hey you two. A little help!" yelled Sari.

"Right! Sorry!"

The fight continue on for a little bit but the new bots soon prove themselves to be very tough opponents.

"I don't know about you guys," said Barricade, behind a wall. "but I think it's time to call for back up."

Bee duck his head to avoid a blast in the head. "Agreed." He activated his comm-link.

**::Defenders, we got three new bots down here and we're going to need some back up::**

**::Roger that. We'll be there within a breem::**

It was then the gray mech who had been standing on the sidelines decide that it was time to go. He took out some sort of device and aimed it. Bumblebee saw it and warned Sari.

"Sari, look out!" Sari look up and notice the gray mech aiming the blaster at her. What happen next will changed thier lives.

It all happen so fast. The shot was fired, there wasn't must time to react. Before she could do anything a yellow blur appeared in front of her and the sound of an explosion happened. Once everything seem to be going back to normal speed, it was then she was what happen.

Her heart stopped at the scene in front of her. There, laying unconscious on the ground, was Bumblebee. Oil and energon was leaking out from his frame. Sari just forgot everything around her and instantly ran to her best friend's side.

"Bumblebee!" she cried trying to wake up her friend.

Barricade who just witness the whole thing just stood there in shock. The new mech, though, was unfaze.

"Lets go." ordered the gray mech.

"Should we finish them?" asked the blue one.

"No time. They called for back up so they'll be here soon."

The blue mech nodded in understanding and and all three of them left. Barricade, once he got over his shockness, felt a huge wave of anger boiling inside him. He saw the rest of the Defenders were a short distance away before running after them. Once the rest of the team got there they quickly went to Sari and Bee's aid and took them back to the base.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	4. Help

**Title: **Things Change

**Summary: **The Elites came back to earth, only to drag Optimus's team back forcefully back to Cybertron, taking everybody but Bumblebee. Now on his own, Bumblebee team up with Sumdac Corp along with some of the remaining bots, Wreckgar, Blackarchnia, the Dinobots, and some bots that will landed on earth later to form the Defenders of the Earth. 20 years later, Optimus and the others return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. While the others try to figure out what happened and fight against a evil group of bots named D.O.O.M, can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? Animated

**Rating: **K+

_Inspired By **Stitchar's **"Behind"._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <strong>

**Help**

It's been a month since the _Incident_ and during that time Bumblebee had been force into a stasis lock. The professor and Blackarachnia had done thier best to repair him but it wasn't enough. Bee's processor was damage beyond their knowledge of repair so they couldn't repair it properly without making it worse. Everyone was affected by Bumblebee's condition, even Grimlock. The large Dino-bot even say it himself: "Grimlock will _destroy_ bot who hurt small yellow bot!"

Sari was the one who took the news the hardest. She had a tough time eating, let alone sleeping. The last thing she excepted was seeing someone who was suffering almost as much as she was. Right now, she was outside of the base, thinking about her best friend, hoping that he'll be okay. The last thing she expected was someone checking on her.

"You okay?"

Sari jumped and got in a defensive stance, ready for an attack. She was surprise to see who it was.

"Barricade?" she said, her guard was still up. "What are you doing here?"

The black and white mech came a bit more into the light to be seen. A force smiled appeared on his face.

"What? Can't a bot come out and check on someone?"

"He can. If he was a friend, not a decepticon."

"Well, call me a special friend." He sat down on the floor.

It took a while but eventually Sari sat down next to him. For the next few minutes, either of them spoke a word. It wasn't until Barricade spoke.

"So...I'm guessing Bumblebee's injuries are pretty serious, aren't they?" He didn't have to be a genius to know that. He haven't seen Bumblebee on partrol for a month since...He didn't want to think about it.

"Yes,...it is." said Sari, sadly. "And the main problem is that we don't know anyone who can fix him right." Tears started forming in her eyes. "The damage is too severe. No one on the team is skilled enough for this kind of damage." Sari couldn't stop the tears that where running down her face. "He's my best friend. I want to help him but...I don't know how."

Barricade remain silent as Sari started to crying again. Even though he wouldn't admit out loud, he did cared about Bumblebee and he wanted to see him again, happy and well. As gentle as he be, he place a hand around Sari as a show of comfort.

"Don't worry, Sari. Everything will be alright." If Bumblebee needed a medic, then by Primus he'll get him a medic. "What if I can get a medic, one that can help Bumblebee?"

Sari look up at him will teary eyes. "Would you?"

Barricade nodded. "I can get one of the medic back at base. I'm sure one of them can help. Knockout and Hook were skilled medics. They should be able to fix Bee." Okay, maybe Knockout was out of the question. He'll just threaten him about the whole thing and Megatron was already questioning him. Hook was the best option. Even for a decepticon he'll help any bot, Decepticon, Autobot, and maybe a Defender.

Sari thought it over. She wipe the tears away before looking back at him, serious. "Why are you helping us? You're a Decepticon."

Barricade took a moment to think about it. Why was he helping them? He was a decepticon, thier enermy. But anytime he thought of that yellow bot, any time he thought about Bumblebee, something in his spark just makes him feel very...warm. He didn't know why and it scared him at first, but eventually he grew to like it. And see that Bumblebee was the cause of it all, he had no choice but to care about him or the feeling will go away.

Barricade look back at Sari, who was wanting for an answer.

"Because..." he started "because I... kind of... grew attach to him... in someway... and I...kind of... grew to care about him is all."

Sari was silent then a small smile appear on her face. "You like him, don't you?"

"I...uh, do you want help or not!"

"Okay, okay. Where should we meet you?"

Barricade told her the place and the time they'll meet up before leaving. Sari return back to base to tell the rest of the team the news. They weren't too thrill about getting help from the Decepticons but eventually they went with Sari's plan just with some extra cautions.

The night rolled over pretty slow until it was time for Sari to meet up with Barricade. Blackarachnia and Wreck-Gar were coming along. Not only to carry stasis Bumblebee, but just in case it was a trap. They were the first ones to arrive at the meeting point. They didn't have to wait long for Barricade to arrive with the medic, Hook. Hook didn't waste anytime repairing Bumblebee. It took a few hours but he was able successfully repair Bumblebee. But there were some problems.

"So what's the prognosis, doc?" asked Barricade.

Hook stood up. "Well, the good news is he'll recover within a week or so."

The bots let out a sign of relief. Happy that their friend was going to make it.

"However..." he continue. Bad news. "the time he'll make a _full_ recovery remains unknown."

"What do mean?" asked Sari.

Hook signed heavily. "I'm afraid that there's nothing I can do. I'm not really sure what device hit him but what ever it was, it scrambled up his memory core. I did all I can do but in the end it will have to come back to him on his own."

He locked optices with Sari. She could tell he was not happy about telling them this like he could tell that she was not going to be happy at what he had to say next.

"I'm sorry, but when he wakes up he may not remember you."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	5. Returning

**Title: **Things Change

**Summary: **The Elites came back to earth, only to drag Optimus's team back forcefully back to Cybertron, taking everybody but Bumblebee. Now on his own, Bumblebee team up with Sumdac Corp along with some of the remaining bots, Wreckgar, Blackarchnia, the Dinobots, and some bots that will landed on earth later to form the Defenders of the Earth. 20 years later, Optimus and the others return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. While the others try to figure out what happened and fight against a evil group of bots named D.O.O.M, can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? Animated

**Rating: **K+

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <strong>

**Returning**

_/Years later after the last chapter/_

He enters inside the room as he looks around. The room was dark for he didn't turn on the lights, and no one appear to be inside. But he knew, he knew someone was there, hidding.

She was close.

He can feel her.

He smiled when he found out where she was hiding. He as silently as he could, he went over to the closet and opened the door.

"Got ya!"

The small figure inside the closet jumped then started to run but she wasn't quick enough to escape because the big figured had grabbed her.

"U fwnd me!" laughed the little one.

"Yes, I did." he laugh as he got up with a little difficulty. Once he got up, he started to head for the door. "Come on, let's find the others, okay?"

"O K"

**XXXXXX**

_Back on Cybertron_

Some time ago, an elite guard discovered that Longarm was really Shockwave. They were able to capture him but not before he sends information to Megatron and gave Ultra Magnus some major damage. They also found Blurr's...remains and found out he was in stasis. He is now recovering and so is Ultra Magnus. Optimus and Sentinal waited as Ultra Magnus gives them orders.

"I have called you here today for a mission." said Ultra.

"What kind of mission, sir?" asked Sentinal.

"This mission involves D.O.O.M." replied the commander. D.O.O.M. was a mysterious group of bots causing chaos all around. They were starting to cause more problems than the decepticons. (Kind of like M.E.C.H. from Transformers Prime, but Transformer size.) "But that not the only thing I called you both." He looked over to Optimus.

"Optimus Prime, you were right about Bumblebee being tricked by Shockwave. He's banishment as been terminated."

Optimus optics widen. "Really? I mean thank you sir."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Now for the mission. Not too long ago, we were about to locate a small group of D.O.O.M agents and receive some information on their next move. From the information we uptake, we find out that they're going after three bots. The reason remains unknown."

"So, what do you what us to do sir?" asked Sentinal.

Ultra Magnus looked at him. "Well, from what we can find the bots they are looking for are on the planet earth. If Bumblebee is still on that planet than it's likely he might know whose bots are and what their connection to D.O.O.M. is." He looked over to Optimus.

"Optimus, I have a feeling that Bumblebee might not trust us after everything's that's happen. I would go myself but I'm still recovering from the fight with Shockwave. I was hoping you can reason with him into helping us."

Optimus nodded. "I'll do my best, sir."

"After you find these three bots, protect them until you can find out why D.O.O.M. is after them. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." they both saluted.

"Alright then. Both your teams is to ready in 5 megacycles. You are dismissed."

"Thank you sir." they both saluted then left the room.

/

"You serious?" said Bulkhead. Optimus had came and told his team the news that they can return to earth.

Optimus nodded with a smile. "Yes I am. Ultra Magnus has terminated Bumblebee's banishment and we can return to earth with a rescue and protect mission."

"That's great!" yelled Bulkhead, excitedly.

"Well, it's about time." said Ratchet. He was still upset about the fact that they had to leave Bumblebee behind.

"Now Ratchet. Calm yourself." said Arcee. Ratchet was to restore Arcee, using the very EMP generator which had caused the original damage to her so long before.

"It is. It's been stellar cycles since we seen Bumblebee." said Prowl.

"I just hope he's okay." said Bulkhead. He missed his little buddy greatly. Optimus places a hand on his shoulder.

"We all do Bulkhead. Now, come on. We have a few megacycles to pack."

The team nodded and went to pack their things to return to the planet called earth.

/

_Back on Earth_

"Hey, Sari."

A red-haired woman looked up to see a yellow and black robot with doorwings approaching her. They were in the kitchen and she had just gotten some coffee. "Hey, Goldbug." she greeted back. "How was your night?"

"Busy as it always been." said Goldbug as he get a big barrel of oil.

"Hide and seek?"

"Hide and seek."

Sari shook her head smiling. "So anything new today?" Sari asked.

"Well, the little sweet sparks are doing well, the new one is still healthy, and the other thing I got nothing. Been like that for a while."

"I see." Sari said before looking down on her coffee. She looked back at him. "So, where's Barricade?"

"He went on patrol. He says he wants me in bed by the time he gets back." Bee drinks some oil and they started to walk down the halls, talking.

"So are you?"

"No."

Sari chuckled, "Figures."

"So how was work?"

"Work was work for me."

While they were talking, Goldbug's comm.-link started to ring. He answered it.

**:: Bumblebee, we have a situation:: **said a femme voice over the link.

Goldbug and Sari looked at each other before heading towards the command room.

**:: We're on our way:: **he answered back.

Once Sari and Goldbug got to the command room, two femme bots were already there.

"Elita, Chromia, what's going on?" asked Goldbug.

"We detected a ship approaching us." said the techno-organic, Blackarchnia, who has now change her named back to Elita-1. The machine she and the professor build was about to rid most of her organic half, at least her insanity.

"I just hope it's not more of those D.O.O.M bots." complain the other femme, Chromia. She was a blue and pink/purple-ish bot who had joined the team 12 years ago. "I prefer Decepticons than them. I can't believe I just said that."

"As do we all." laughed Goldbug.

"Okay, me and Chromia will check it out but get the others ready just in case we need back up." order Sari.

"Right!"

Sari nodded and she and Chromia headed towards the garage.

"Alright Goldbug," said Elita. "I think it's time we head for the medbay and check on the...Goldbug?" She look around but saw no sign of the golden bot. "Ah scrap."

From the garage, Chromia transformed into a blue and pink-ish Yamaha motorcycle, and Sari transformed into her protoform. She had grown to be beautiful, and though her looks never changed after she turned 20.

She put on her jet pack and flew above Chromia, who place a female hologram driver, as they exit Sumdac Towers and headed out. Elita watch them go before turning to Goldbug.

"Alright Goldbug, I think it's time we head for the medbay and check on...Goldbug?" She look around but saw no sign of the golden bot. "Ah scrap."

As Sari and Chromia headed towards the location of the ship that's landing, they failed to notice a yellow muscle car with black stripes following them.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a poll set up for a different fic idea on my profile, please check it out<strong>

**Review :)**


	6. The Welcoming Landing

**Title: **Things Change

**Summary: **The Elites came back to earth, only to drag Optimus's team back forcefully back to Cybertron, taking everybody but Bumblebee. Now on his own, Bumblebee team up with Sumdac Corp along with some of the remaining bots, Wreckgar, Blackarchnia, the Dinobots, and some bots that will landed on earth later to form the Defenders of the Earth. 20 years later, Optimus and the others return to earth only to see that things has change, Bumblebee included. While the others try to figure out what happened and fight against a evil group of bots named D.O.O.M, can they gain both Bumblebee's and Sari's forgivness and trust back? Animated

**Rating: **K+

For those you didn't get the last chapter, Bumblebee is Goldbug. He just change his name during the years.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<br>****The Welcoming Landing**

_At a Secret Hideout_

"Sir, we detected a ship landing here. It could be one of our own." said a drone.

"Very well." said the leader. "Send a search team to find out."

"Yes sir." the drone bowed then left the room.

The leader looked back at the monitor he was looking at.

/

Once the ship landed, some new alt-modes were given. Optimus was a semi with red flames against blue paint (Movie), Ratchet was a white and red hybrid ambulance (Prime), and Bulkhead was a giant green All-terrain truck (Prime). The others remain the same. Once they were informed about the bots they are looking for. Bulkhead couldn't wait to get out there and look for his little buddy. Once the ramp descended Prowl and Jazz were the first ones out.

"This world is so beautiful." said Arcee as she has a look around.

"Still green, just like the way we left it." said Jazz, breathing in the fresh night air.

"Yes, it is." said Prowl. He was glad to see that the earth hadn't change that much.

"Don't get to comfortable." said Ratchet as he and the others came out of the ship. "The ship has detected some energy signals came straight for us."

"You think it's the decepticons?" asked Bulkhead. But he got his answer when a group of drones appear.

"No, D.O.O.M." said Optimus as he took out his ax. The drones surround the autobots and aim their weapons at them.

Up on a small cliff, Sari and Chromia watch from a distance.

"We should help them." said Chromia.

"No." replied Sari.

Chromia pause then looked at her leader and friend confuse. "Why not? They're in trouble so we should help them."

"Not these bots." said Sari angrily.

"Why?" said a voice. They both turn around and saw Goldbug.

"Goldbug, you shouldn't be here; it's too dangerous!" said Chromia.

Bumblebee kept his focus on Sari. "Why, Sari? What did they do?"

Sari looks up at her best friend a little sadly. "You don't remember," then she looked back at the scene below her. "...but I do."

Goldbug and Chromia continue to look at her and remain hidden, watching the scene below. To Goldbug these bots looked similar.

/

"What are D.O.O.M. bots doing on earth?" asked Ratchet taking a fight stance.

"The same reason we're here." said Sentinal.

"Autobots" Three mechas appear out of the group. A dark green one, a blue one and a purple one. "What a pleasure to see you." said the purple one.

When Bumblebee got a look at the D.O.O.M. bots he growled but not loud enough for anyone down there can hear it.

"I suggest you give up now. You are outmatched and we might go easier on you." said one of the D.O.O.M. bot on the side.

"Fat chance." said Sentinal ready for a fight.

The blue one shrugged. "All well, we tried to be nice. Right, Shadetamer?"

"That's right we did." said Shadetamer "But you bots left us no choice. Drones destroy them."

With that order the drones fired at the autobots. Jetfire and Jetstorm flew up into the air and attack the drones from the sky. Optimus and his team dodged some blast before attacking as well. Arcee took out a blaster and started shooting. She was a great sharpshooter, and on hand-to-hand combat.

Sari, Chromia, and Goldbug watch as the fight goes on. They kept a close optic on the three D.O.O.M. bots. They fought them numerous times, more times than the decepticons. The dark green one was Back Track, a real nasty fighter. The dark blue one was Scalpel, never like him never will. And the last one, the purple one was Shadetamer, some bots on the team wants him dead by their own hands and Chromia was one of them. She was ready to jump in if anyone of the autobots were in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	7. Trouble

**Things Change**

**...**

_A/N: This chapter's a little longer to make up the last chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<br>Trouble**

Trouble came soon enough when the big green mech, Bulkhead, was about to get blasted in the spark chamber by Scalpel. He didn't know he was in danger. Prowl notice the dark blue mech pointing a blaster at Bulkhead and tried to warn him.

"Bulkhead, look out!"

Bulkhead turn to see the blue mech pointing a blaster at him. The shot was fired, and there was no time for him to move. Chromia got up and was about to help him but someone beat her to it.

Out of nowhere, there was a yellow blur and the shot was reflected off. Bulkhead looked up to who his rescuer was to see a yellow and black mech with doorwings. He had his battle mask on so he couldn't see his face. The others notice the yellow bot as well and regroup.

"Who is that?" asked Ratchet.

"I have no idea." said Optimus. "But he looks familiar."

"Well whoever he is, he's a good-looking mech that's for sure." said Jazz. "Don't you think so, Prowl?" Prowl just blush.

"Well looky here. It's the little bug." said Back Track, smirking. "It's about time you show up."

"I was kind of hoping his mate would be here, too." smirk Scalpel. The yellow bot growled.

"Well, would you settle for us?" A small techno-organic and a blue and pink femme appear in front of the yellow bot ready to fight.

"Sari?" said Optimus looking at the techno-organic.

"This is going to be fun." said Shadetamer before he took out a sword and attack.

All three of them dodged the attack. Two blades came from the blue femme's forearms as she went in for her attack. She seems very good with close combat.

The yellow mecha turn to face Shadetamer and turn one of his hands into a sword as well. It seems that the yellow bot was really good with a sword. The way he swing the sword was graceful and it caught some of the autobots' attention.

Sari's attacks seem to improve as well. She was using the weapons she had used when she first upgrade herself, such as the Azusa Skates and the Hyperspace Hammer. It also appears that she had some new ones; Master Blades, Skyboom Shield, like Sentinal's, and Micron Boosters to make powered jumps.

As much as the autobots would like to watch the battle some more, the drones started to attack again.

Both mechas were good but when Scalpel join in then things became a little tougher. Shadetamer distracted the doorwinger while Scalpel was going to land a sneak attack on him. But he never got to land the blow because he was attack by another bot.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the new bot growled.

Goldbug throws an attack at Shadetamer, making some distance between them before looking behind him. His optics brightens and he smiled when he saw who it was; his bonded mate.

"Barricade."

The black and white bot smiled. "Hey, babe. I sense you were having some trouble so Hacker and I came by to help ya."

Looking over to Sari, he can see a cyber-pup helping her out. "Thanks."

"No problem. But please answer me this."

_'Oh boy.'_ He mentally signed.

"What are _you_ doing _here_ when _you_ should be back at the base _in bed_?"

He signed, "Barricade, I'm fine."

"That may be but I don't want to risk it."

"Hey," They turn their attention to Shadetamer. "You two are just going to stand there and talk or are you going to fight."

Barricade step forward. "I am, he's not."

Shadetamer shrugged. "Fine by me."

Barricade took a fighting stance as he talk to his mate through their bond. **'Go, I'll be fine.'**

**'I'm not letting you to fight alone. You and I both know that you do better when we work as a team.'**

Barricade hated when his mate was right, which was most of the time. Ever since he bonded with Goldbug he had been better because he knew he had someone always watching his back. The same goes for Goldbug. Ever if he was comfortable partnering up with the other members of the team he was more comfortable with partnering up Barricade, probably because of the bond.

**'Listen I wouldn't get involved in the fight but I'll stay behind and watch your back. How about that.'**

Barricade felt better about that idea. His bonded was in a delicate condition right now and he didn't want him fighting until it was over.

**'Okay, you can stay and watch my back. But if it seems too dangerous leave and I mean it.'**

**'Deal.'**

Goldbug stayed out of the fight but took out his blasters anytime a drone would aim at his bond mate. Once Barricade and Hacker had joined the fight, the D.O.O.M bots started to retreat.

"Well it's been fun, but we got to go." said Back Track.

"But don't worry, we'll see you bots real soon." smirked Scalpel.

Once the D.O.O.M. bots left everyone seem to relax. Optimus look over to see the three new bots walking over to Sari as she pet the cyber-pup on the head.

"Are you okay, Sari?" asked the yellow bot.

"I'm fine." she said. But then her mood soon changes when Optimus and the others came over.

"Sari, it's good to see you again." greeted Optimus with a smile.

"Yeah, nice to see you too. Now leave!"

Optimus was a little taken back by the outburst. "Sari..."

"No! You left before and you can do it once more." she turn and left.

"O-kay." said Chromia.

"I should talk to her." said Goldbug. "Can you lead them back to the tower?"

"Sure, We'll do that."

"But take Hacker with you. And after this you're going straight to bed." said Barricade.

Goldbug just rolled his optics and smiled. Frenzy was like Goldbug's guard dog ever since he and Barricade bonded. He placed a kiss on Barricade's lips before going after Sari with Hacker following.

When Jazz saw them kiss he frowned, "Slag, he's already taken. That just leaves the femme." Prowl seem a little disappointed as well as the twins. Arcee just rolls her optics, 'Mechs'.

Once Goldbug was out of sight, Barricade turns the Autobots. They seem a little intimated by him but he wasn't surprise. He _was_ a decepticon after all.

"So guessing from the way Sari yelled at ya, you bots were her team before, correct?" asked Chromia.

Optimus nodded, "Yes."

Barricade signed. It was getting late and he was getting tired.

"Alrighty then. Follow us and we'll lead you back to our base."

"Hold on a klink." said Sentinal. "How do we know we can trust you two?"

"Well, we know Sari, don't we?" said Chromia.

"Yeah." grunt Ratchet.

"And you're probably wondering what happen to your other teammate, right?" smirk Barricade.

Bulkhead optics widens. "You know where Bumblebee is?" Barricade smirk grew a bit more before nodding.

"Then where is he?" asked Prowl, not really trusting the black and white bot.

"All your questions will be answered if you follow us back to the base." And with that said he transformed into Ford Mustang Saleen police car and started to drive off with Chromia right behind him. The others thought it over.

"I don't trust him." complain Sentinal.

"Even so, he knows where Bumblebee is. We should at least stay caution." said Prime as he transformed and follows the police car. The others follow behind him. Leaving Sentinal, Jazz, and the twins.

"So, what do you think S.P.?" asked Jazz.

Sentinal grunted. "Follow them. But you two keep a close optic on them so they don't do anything funny."

Jetfire and Jetstorm saluted. "Yes sir."

/

"Sari."

Sari stopped walking and turns to her best friend. "What is it, Goldbug?" she signed.

Goldbug came up to her and knee down to her level. "Why did you yell at those bots?"

"Because they left us. They could have been there to help you before the incident but they weren't. If you didn't lose your memories you would be yelling at them, too."

Goldbug reaches out and took Sari into his arms, giving her a hug. Sari hugged him back and started to cry.

"I know. I'm not the same bot you knew 10 years ago but that doesn't mean he's gone." He looks at her in the eye. "I'm still here and you're still my best friend. That would never change."

Sari looked at her best friend and smiled, wiping away tears. "Thanks, Bee."

"No problem." He said with a thumps up. Only Sari and Barricade called him 'Bee', from before the Incident. "I hate seeing you upset like that."

Sari smiled some more before yarning.

"Oh, is someone tired?" said Goldbug with a smile.

"No." Sari replied rubbing her eyes a bit.

"I think you are. Come on, it's time for both of us to go to bed."

"Uhm, you are such a mom."

"Thank you. I had a lot of practice."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	8. Introducing and Revenge?

**Things Change**

****Chapter 8:  
>Introducing... and Revenge?<strong>**

**...**

_A/N: Now a days I only write when I'm in the mood so chapters might take a while to update._

* * *

><p>The city seems to have change since the last time they were here. Some buildings have grown while most seem to be worn down and abandon. But one thing's for sure the tallest building in the whole city was still were it was.<p>

"Sumdac Towers?" said Optimus.

"Yup." replied Chromia. "We moved there about 10 years ago. Not too long after..."

"Chromia." interrupted Barricade. "They learn all about that when the time is right."

"Right. Sorry."

Optimus couldn't help but feel like he's missing something. Whatever it is, it might have to do with Sari's anger towards them. They drove up to the garage and transformed back into their robot mode and continue to follow the two bots on what looks like an elevator.

"We live on the higher levels of the tower." said Chromia. "But I don't think all of us can fit on the elevator. We're going to have to take a few at a time."

"I'll go last. I want to wait for the others anyways." said Barricade.

Chromia nodded before entering the elevator. "So who wants to go first?"

Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Prowl went in with the femme. Then the twins and Jazz. Leaving Optimus and Sentinal alone with Barricade.

Barricade was watching the door to the garage waiting for Sari and the yellow mech to appear. Optimus and Sentinal were watching him with caution. They jumped a bit when he signed and turn to them.

"Sorry I should introduce myself." He held out his hand. "My name is Barricade and the blue femme is Chromia. Don't let her good looks fool ya. She's tougher than she looks."

Optimus could see the mech was being sincere so he took his hand and shook it. "The name is Optimus Prime and this is my friend, Sentinal Prime."

Sentinal elbow him on the shoulder. "Don't tell him that." he whispered.

Barricade seems to laugh a bit. "I know what you're thinking; I'm a decepticon. Well the truth is use to be until I met Bumblebee." He smiled, remembering the good times. "And he already told me your names. Bee and Sari use to talk about you."

"Really?" questioned Sentinal.

"Well mostly you." pointing to Optimus. "But they use to talk about you too. But most of it was kind of negative."

Optimus seem to smile a little. Doesn't seem Bumblebee and Sari had change much. But something in that sentence got his attention. "Use to?"

Barricade seems to frown. "Yup use to. It happened 13 years ago. I'll tell you later." The elevator appears again and they enter in.

Once they got to the floor, they saw the others waiting for them with Chromia.

"So it's true. You bots have return."

Optimus turn his head to a familiar face. "Elita?"

Yup, Elita-1 was there. Optimus and Sentinal optics widen on how she looked from the last time they saw her. She was still a techno-organic but she was more techno than organic, like Sari. She was purple and pink now and she pretty much looked like her old self.

"That's right. Elita-1 here is the Defenders' medic and scientist." explain the blue femme. "And I'm the Defenders' Combact Specialist. The name's Chromia by the way. I landed here on earth 12 years ago."

"Defenders?" questioned Ratchet.

"It's the name of the team." The bots turn to see two humans.

"Robert Epps, William Lennox." said Elita.

"Hey, I see you got some new bots here." said William, indicating the autobots.

"You could say that." replied Barricade.

"Hey, where's Goldbug?" asked Robert.

"He's coming."

"So, you guys just let him wonder off like?"

"Hey, if I can stop him I would. But right now he pretty much does whatever he wants."

"Well, I can see that." he laugh as he turns and leaves with Will. "See ya later."

The bots watch them leave before a new voice came along.

"Hey, what's going on here?" The bots turn around to see who it was.

"You?" said Ratchet.

There standing was Wreck-Gar. "Hey, I remember you guys! Wow, it's great to see you again." he said as he hug Ratchet. He grew a little bit and his mustache and beard were longer making him look older.

"Yeah nice to see you too. Let me go." said Ratchet. Wreck-Gar let go of the old bot as he mumbled to himself 'I'm too old for this sort of slag.'

Prowl was just standing there, minding his own business when all of a sudden something grab him and pull him into a hug.

"Me Grimlock happy to see black motorcycle robot again." said Grimlock as he pulls Prowl into a crushing hug. Snarl and Swoop were right behind him.

"Uhm, Grimlock... it's nice...to see...you...as well. Please...let me go." struggle Prowl. The big Dino-bot let him go and Prowl struggle for breath as he gasped, 'I'm too young for that kind of slag.'

"So, where's Goldbug?" Asked Elita to Barricade.

"He's coming." repeated Barricade.

Soon enough, the elevator beeped and the door opens revealing the yellow bot, Sari, and the cyber pup. Sari glared at them before turn to the yellow bot.

"I'm going to bed."

"Okay." He passes her over to Barricade who gently placed her on the ground and she headed towards her room. "See you in the morning Sari."

"Okay. Good night guys."

"Night." said everybody else, confusing the autobots.

Both Ratchet and Acree notice something about the yellow mech. Acree know what it was right away while Ratchet did some scans. What he got back confuses him.

"Okay now reunion time is over, it's time to get to business." said Sentinal, walking all high and mighty. "Now, we are here on a mission. So, as your higher rank you bots are going to me what I want to know. Is that clear?" He said that last part in Barricade's face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sentinal as he was just threw out of a twenty or so story window to land painfully on the ground.

The Autobots just stared in complete and utter shock. The yellow mech just defenestrate (Yes, that's a word) Sentinal like he was a pillow or something. Some Defenders where trying to hold their laughter in while Barricade just smirked. He love it when his mate threw bots out like they're garbage.

"I don't… remember there being a window here." smiled Elita.

The yellow bot came back to them dusting his hands before placing them on his hips. "First things first," Ah oh, he was mad now. "Everybody is treated equally. There are no such thing as higher ups." There was a sound of thunder in the back ground which means rain. "Got it?"

Everybody nodded. They didn't want him upset any more nor did they want to sleep outside in the rain, which Sentinal was doing tonight. As quickly as it came, the anger was gone and replace with a smile.

"Good." He smiled "Now, I'm hungry. I'm going to get some oil." The bots just stared at the crazy mech as he ran off to get his oil.

Barricade just shook his head before signing. "Well you wanted to see him."

"Who?"

"Bumblebee."

The Autobots' optics widen in shock.

"That's Bumblebee!"

"Of course. Who did you thought he was, Primus?" commented Elita before heading towards her room.

* * *

><p><em><span>Defenestrate<span> - To throw (a person or thing) out of a window_

**Review :)**


	9. Break Time

**Things Change**

****Chapter 9:  
>Break Time<strong>**

**...**

_**A/N:** I start college class tomarrow so things are going to take a little longer to update._

* * *

><p>After finding out that the yellow mech, Goldbug, was actually thier long-lost teammate Bumblebee, the team were escorted to thier rooms by Wreck-Gar.<p>

"Here we are." said Wreck-Gar. "You're going to have share a few rooms. You arrival was...unexpected."

"That's okay." said Optimus. Wreck-Gar nodded and left the Autobots to talk among themselves.

"I can't believe it." said Jazz. "Who would of thought, that golden mech that was with the 'Con, was our Little Bee. To make matters weirder, he's probably bonded to him."

"Things have change since you guys left." said Acree.

"It appear so." said Optimus. "Still I can't shake the feeling that we're missing something."

"Does it has soemthing to do with why Sari yelled at us?" asked Prowl.

"Probably."

"Will something does seems wrong with Bumblebee," said Bulkhead. "He didn't even look or say anything to us since we landed, other than what he said earilier after throwing Sentinel out the window." The big mech couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the memory.

"Maybe he is being upset." said Jetfire

"Like Ms. Sari." finish Jetstorm.

"Well, if he is then we should give them some time to cool off before talking to them."

"Well, I hope he'll cool off soon, because I want to ask him where he got his sword training from." said Jazz.

Everyone took a moment to think back at the battle with D.O.O.M. Bumblebee did show some swordsmanship and everyone was wondering where he got it from.

"A lot of things has happen here. Hopefully, someone will spread some light on things." said Optimus.

Ratchet, who had been silent thoughout the whole thing, had been thinking about the results he got from his scan of Goldbug. His scan say that the mech's spark was giving off extra energy and his systems were working over time. Matching that with the yellow bot's emotional change and how much he had been consuming lately, he finally realize the solution. He sign.

"Well we should get some recharge." he said "Tomarrow's a new day and we're going to have to adopt to thier rules and livng style. We're also going to have to be cautious around Bumblebee for a while."

"How come?" asked Jazz.

"Well, I'm still surprise of it really but seeing that he's probably bonded to that 'Con, it made sense." Ratchet looked at them as they look at him. "To spare you all the details, the kid's sparked."

/

It was 5:30 in the morning, about thrity minutes eariler than what most people start waking up to before get ready for work. But inside one of the many rooms of Sudmac Towers, one person was already busy working since four o clock.

Sari Sumdac was now hard at work in her office as she look over the dozens of work files she gets each week. Ever since the professor died over 5 years ago, Sari had become full time owner of the company while trying to still lead the Defenders with Goldbug. Anytime she wasn't with the other Defenders, she was in her office working. Anytime she wasn't in her office, she was busy with the Defenders.

Since her father's death, she pretty much became a workaholic. Almost all of her time were slip up between her two jobs. She never went out anymore. She never dated or spend much time with her friends doing things that they'll all enjoy doing and have fun.

Goldbug, as well as the others, would worry about her and would sometimes offer to do some of her work for she to take some time off to rest. But each time he ask she would decline the offer, saying that he had too much to do on his own with the new sparkling coming and such and didn't want her work to get in the way.

Sari signed and lean agianst her chair tiredly, taking a small break from her work. She had waken up at four so she could catch on some work she had miss a few days ago. She was very tired and want to go back to sleep but this work had to be done. A knock on her door cause her to jump slightly.

"You can come in." she called out softly, wondering who would be up this late besides her.

The large door slides open, revealing a still slightly tired Goldbug. He frowned. "Sari, what are you doing up so late?"

"I should be asking you the same question." she rely.

Goldbug walk towards her with his hands on his hips. "Well, I woke up early so I could turn off your alarm clock so you can sleep in and rest only to find out that you weren't in your room. Instead I find you in the office working."

"Well, I thank you for your concern about my well-being but as you can see I have some work to be catching up with. Besides you need to rest more than I do and you could have send Barricade to that for you."

"Yeah, but you know how I don't like feel helpless and doing nothing. Plus he's already doing so much around here that I figure he should rest as well as you."

Sari signed. "Goldbug, I'm fine. I just got up a little earlier to finish some work. Nothing to it."

Goldbug frowned. "A little earlier? You mean you been waking before five am in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"I don't know, maybe for a few months."

Goldbug sign and shock his helm. "Sari, this isn't good for you. You need to go back to bed right now."

"Bee, I'm fine." There were times that Sari will revert back to using Goldbug's old nickname before he change it years ago. Only those who were closest to him could call him by that name.

"No, you're not, Sari. You are tired. I can see it in your eyes."

It was true. Sari did have some heavy bags under her eyes. There were times where she would try to hid them but she soon learn that she couldn't fool her best freind.

"Have you at least have some breakfast?" Goldbug asked. Sari signed, feeling like she was talking to a mother.

"No."

"Then if you're waking up early you should at least have some breakfast to keep you brain functioning."

"Fine, I'll have some coffee."

"No, no, little missy." Goldbug bent down slightly and took her into his arms.

"Hey!"

"You are going to have a proper breakfast and then you are going back to bed." He said heading for the kitchen.

"Goldbug, let me go."

"Ah uh."

"Goldbug, please, I don't have time for this. That work has to be done in two days."

"Then I'll get someone else to take care of it. You have more than a hundred people working here Sari, I'm sure I can find a few of them to get the job done."

"Goldbug." Sari sign. She knew aguring was a waste of time and energy when it come to Goldbug so she just gave up. "Fine."

Goldbug smiled victoriously. "That's what I like to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>Final Note: I have a new poll up on my profile so if you can take the time to check it out that be great. <strong>

**Review :)**


	10. All Humans Are Cute

**Things Change**

****Chapter 10:  
>All Humans Are Cute<strong>**

**...**

* * *

><p>Goldbug headed down the hall towards the kitchen with Sari sitting in his hand. When he heard her let out a rather big yarn, the smile that was still on his face fell a bit. The yellow mech was really starting to feeling worry about his little half-organic friend. He was so worry he has forgotten that his bondmate was feeling his emotions. It was until he was getting waves of concern from him that he notice.<p>

**'What's wrong?' **He asked.

Goldbug sign. **'It's Sari. She wasn't been sleep much for the last few month.'**

Barricade frown on the other side.** 'That's not good. Is there anything I can do to help?'**

**'Not right now, no. But if you can find some people to do Sari's work for her that will be great.'**

**'Duty note. So where are you now?'**

**'I'm going to the kitchen with Sari to get her something to eat before sending her back to bed.'**

**'Okay, do you want me there?'**

**'No thanks, I got this.'**

Once Goldbug and Sari enter to the kitchen, the motion detecting lights turn on and filled the room. Goldbug enter and set Sari on the table just as the robot chef came over.

"What can I get for you?" it asked.

"Coffee." relpy Sari.

"No. Get her some eggs, sausage, and flapjacks with some orange juice." said Goldbug.

"Right away."

The chef robot went back to the kitchen to start cooking Sari's breakfast. Goldbug took a Transformer size chair and sat across from Sari.

"Well, aren't this nice?" He said, starting a conversation. "When was the last time we just talk."

"I don't know, yesterday?"

"Yeah, but that was in between work. I'm talking a time when we weren't working. You know a day off."

"I don't know." said Sari. "A while I guess." The chef-bot came over and place a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"And when was the last time we had a game night together." Sari took the glass and held it near her face.

"That's for families, Goldbug."

"And you're not part of the family?"

Sari pause from her drinking. "Where are you getting at Goldbug?"

"Well, you know me the best so I'm just going to say straight forward." Goldbug put his hands together and look at Sari straight in the eye. "I want you to take a few days off."

Sari sign. "Goldbug..."

"I'm serious, Sari. When was the last time you went out or spend some time with friends?"

"I don't know, when?"

"Eight years after the professor pass away."

Sari bow her head. "That long uh?" She sign yet again. "Fine, I'll take a few days off."

Goldbug smile just as the chef robot came to deliver Sari's breakfast. "That was easy. Man, this is great. Hey, maybe later we can go out to the movies. Or maybe a spa. Wait, I won't be able to fit. Okay maybe the beach. That's it. We'll give everyone a day off and we'll head for the beach. We can even ask the new bots if they want to came."

"Yeah about that." she said swallowing her egg. "Have you figure out why they're here?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure they mean no harm."

Sari frown. "Are you sure?"

"Aw, don't worry that pretty red head of yours. I'll talk to them later."

"That's what worries me. Your pretty yellow head don't have a memory about them while mines do."

"Hey, it's your day off remember? I'll deal with work while you think about things you can do to relax and have some fun."

"Why don't you list a few for me while I'll eat my pancakes."

"Alright."

Goldbug put a hand on his chin and started thinking of things she can do for fun. "Well, first of all you should take a nap. I don't want you to get tired so soon. Next, you could read a book in the park. Or the spa I like I said earlier." A smirk came over his face. "Or you can always go out on a date."

Sari choke on her sausage. She took her orange juice and drink the rest of it down. The smirk on Goldbug's face never left.

"Goldbug, please."

"Ah please, Sari. You're basicly a 28 year old stuck in a 20 year old body. From what I can tell your looks wouldn't be leaving you anytime soon." He cross his arms. "And I don't know about you but it's about time you found a mate for yourself. Or at the very least, start entering the dating world."

"Yeah, but who? What man will go out with someone like me?"

He shrug. "Maybe you can ask that Sam guy. He seems to like you and he's kind of cute."

Sari raise an eye brow. "Witwicky?" She got a nod. "Pfft, come on Goldbug. I doubt he'll ever like me. And did you just say he was cute?"

Goldbug look at her with a optic ridge raise and a amuse smirk on his face.

"Sari, to me _all_ humans are cute."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	11. Check Up

**Things Change**

****Chapter 11:  
>Check Up<strong>**

**...**

* * *

><p>For the next forty minutes, the two friends continue on talking even when Sari had finish her breakfast twenty minutes ago. By now, it was 6:10, a good time for Sari to go back to bed and for any of the other bots that live here to start waking up.<p>

"Alright, Goldbug." Sari yarn. "It's about time that I go back to bed."

"Alright," he reply.

Sari got up and headed for the kitchen door. "Later, Goldbug. Take it easy, okay?"

"Okay."

The door close behind her and Goldbug lean back in his chair to stretch his tired limps. He needed his morning barrel of oil to start him up before he can head down to the medbay and get his morning cube of medical grade. Ever since he got sparked, he had to consume about three cubes of medical grade a day; one in the morning, one in the afternoon, and one in the evening. He didn't like taking those cubes, mainly because they tasted horrible. But, for the sparkling's sake, he'll take them.

Getting up from his chair, he headed straight to the oil cabinet. Opening it, he look for the largest oil barrel he can find before closing it again. He open the barrel like it was a can of soda and started drinking. As he enjoy his oil, the door slide open. Entering from it were two bots; a certain flame painted bot and a hybrid ambulance bot.

"Oh, sorry." Optimus apologise once he saw him. "Were we interrupting something?"

"Nope," he said, holding up his oil. "I'm just having my breakfast. You guys want some?"

"Uhm, sure."

Goldbug place his oil down on a table before opening the cabinet and getting two more barrels of oil for his guests. Both Ratchet and Optimus thank him for their oil before there was silence in between them.

"So..." stated Ratchet, breaking the silence. "...how you feeling?"

"Fine, fine." Goldbug reply. "And I'm sorry for yell at you guys last night. I got a little...moody after throwing out your big chin friend."

"It's alright, Goldbug." said Optimus.

"No, no, as the leader it's my job to keep my emotion in check."

"It's okay, kid. We understand." said Ratchet. "We know about your situation, it's normal."

Goldbug grew a little tense. "You do? How?"

Ratchet smiled. "I'm a medic, remember? I know these things."

He calm down. "Right. Well, I probably would have, if I did remembered."

"Did?" questioned Optimus.

"Yeah, Sari said we use to be friends. But...I don't remember. I mean you look familiar but I can't really place it."

"Wait, you don't remember us?"

"Nope."

"And why is that?"

"Well Sari and Barricade were there when it happen so they can tell you what happen better than me but from what they told me the first time I encounter D.O.O.M. it ended...unfortunate."

Goldbug finish the rest of his oil and place the barrel in the recycling pile before heading out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

Goldbug pause and turn. "I have to go to the medbay to get my medical grade. Then I'll have to pass by the office and pick up some paper work. After that my whole day is pretty busy with some other matters."

"In that case, I'll come with you." said Ratchet.

Goldbug just shrug before turning around headed out. "If you want to."

Ratchet place down his unfinish oil and follow the yellow bot out. "You coming, Prime?"

He nodded and place his unfinish oil next to Ratchet's before following the yellow mech as well. The trip to the medbay was silent and quick enough. No one talked and the medbay was right around the corner. The door slided open as Goldbug enter the medbay follow by Ratchet and Optimus. When the three entered, Elita was already inside.

"Good Morning." greeted Goldbug.

"Morning." Elita greeted back. She handed him a dark purple cube. "Here's your medical grade."

"Thanks. Hey, you won't mind if he have a look at me, do ya?" Elita took a glance at Ratchet before turn back to Goldbug.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind." She turn and headed towards the door. "If you need me I'll be in the kitchen."

After she left, Goldbug hopped on a berth and slowly began slipping his energon while Ratchet gets the supplies he needed. The medbay was well-stock so Ratchet was about to find everything with no problem. Once he found what he needed, he walk over to his patient who was making horrible faces with every sips he makes. Both Optimus and Ratchet shock thier heads and smile; somethings never change.

After about five minutes of silence and a cube of med grade later, Goldbug decides to break it.

"So...what brings you guys earth?" he asked.

It was then Optimus remember about the mission Ultra Magnus assign him. "Well, for one thing we here to tell you that your banishment as been terminated."

"Really? Well, that's good." Even though he doesn't remember being banish from anything, Goldbug decides to play along. "But what's your main reason for being here?"

"Pfft, what some bots can't over to see thier old friend again?" questioned Ratchet.

"They can, but I got a feel that's not the main reason you're here."

"Well, to some of us it is. Now tell him about our mission Prime."

Optimus nodded. "You see Goldbug, Ultra Magnus had inform us about some information about D.O.O.M." That the word 'D.O.O.M' Optimus has gotten Goldbug's full attention. He continue.

"From what we gather we find out that they'll be going after three bots that are said to be located on earth. The reason is still unknown."

Goldbug did a small nod. "Okay, do you know their names?"

"From what we gathered, thier destinations are Caddy, Daisy, and Honeybee."

Once those names flew out of Optimus mouth, Goldbug grew tense and silent. Both Optimus and Ratchet notice but continue on with what they were doing.

"We were hoping you will have some idea about who they are and thier location so we can protect them and find out what thier connection to D.O.O.M is."

"I see." he said, quietly.

There was a few seconds of silence as Goldbug keep his gaze straight, deep in his thoughts. Optimus open his mouth to say something when Ratchet announce he was done analysing Goldbug's head, breaking Goldbug out of his thoughts.

"All done." the medic said before replacing Goldbug's helm.

"So, what's the result Ratchet?" Optimus asked as Goldbug gingerly felt his cranial unit, checking to make sure that everything was back in its proper place.

Ratchet sighed heavily, "I hate to say it but even I don't think I'll am able to fix this." He display the scan on the medical screen for Optimus to see. "It's somewhat similair to what happen to Acree but it's much more...complicated."

"Complicated how?"

"Well, he was definitely hit by an EMP of some sort but instead of erasing all his memory core it just kind of scrambled everything up."

"I see." Optimus said sadly.

"Kid, how long did you have this?"

"About 17 years." He rely.

"17 years. That 3 years after we left."

"Which would explain why Sari was angry at us." Optimus thought.

Without saying much of a word, Goldbug slide off the berth and headed towards the door. Ratchet notice and turn to him.

"Where you going?"

Goldbug pause in front of the door and turn. "I need to go discuss something with Barricade."

"But what about our mission?" Optimus asked.

"Don't worry about them." he said. "They're safe." He turn and exit the medbay.

Optimus turn back to Ratchet. "So, what do you think Ratchet?"

Ratchet shrug. "There's nothing I can do, Prime. I can help repair it at the best that I could but in the end, Goldbug's core will have to recover on its own."

"I see." Optimus was sadden at the fact his old friend does remember them and the fact this could have been prevented in some way. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Ratchet turn to the Prime. "Well, there's not much we can do except gain his trust and get to know him again."

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	12. Trust

**Things Change**

****Chapter 12:  
>Trust<br>****

* * *

><p>Goldbug was walking down the halls just as he head back to his and his mate's quarters. The news about D.O.O.M concerns him greatly. One thing's for sure, he wasn't going to let anything happen to those three bots. and he was more than 100% positive that Barricade and the rest of the team wouldn't let anything happen to them as well. And if what the red and blue Autobot (he really needs to relearn his name) say is true, then he'll be very greatful for thier help.<p>

He stop when he finally reach his quarter's room. After entering the codename, the door slide open and he walked in the small living area. Once he enter, Frenzy was the first one to greet him just as he saw Barricade exiting thier berthroom area.

"Hey babe," he greeted "I was just about to head in the kitchen for some..." He notice the worry face on his mate's face. "What's wrong?"

"'Cade," Goldbug said sadly "I just got some news...about D.O.O.M."

**XXXXX**

"So, he doesn't remember us?" asked a sparkbroken Bulkhead. Sadly, Ratchet nodded.

"You see, Bulkhead, the kid got hit by some sort EMP three years after we left."

"So does that be meaning his processor be wiped clean?"

"Like what be happening to Arcee?" asked the twins.

"No. For whatever reason, mostly how it was set up, the EMP didn't completely erase his memories but merely misplaced them. He still has all of his memories but they're so scamble up right now that he can't make any sense of it. He feels that he knows, a sign that he might still remember us, but he may not know us as much as he did before."

There was a tense silence as everyone took a moment to take it in.

"So what do you suggest we should do?" Prowl asked.

"There's really nothing we can do, truthfully." Ratchet sign. "The best we can do is gain both his and Barricade's trust and get to know him again. Hopefully, that will regain some of his memory about us but I'm not promising everything will come back."

"So where is the happy couple anyways?" asked Jazz.

"No idea." Optimus finally said. "We haven't seen Goldbug this morning."

"Barricade was seen earlier," said Prowl. "But he disappear with a few barrels of oil."

"Then we'll just have to wait until they show up again."

Everybody nodded.

"Okay, so while we wait for them, we should probably get Sentinel back inside."

"Right. And if I know Sentinel, he's probably yell and banging at the door."

/

Well, Optimus wasn't completely wrong. As soon as he and Jazz appeared down to ground level they were rewarded with Sentinel yelling and picking a fight with a woman who appears to be working up front with the Reception bot.

"For the last time sir," said a woman. "we can't let you in unless Miss Sari or Mr. Goldbug has given us permission to. Miss Sari is on her day-off so you'll have to wait until we get into contact with Goldbug. "

"Do you know just who you are talking to?" said Sentinel.

"No! And I don't care!" yelled the woman. "So unless you have an appointment you're not coming in!"

"Excuse me, is there a problem." Optimus asked.

"No, there isn't. And just who are you?" the woman questioned, studying the two bots. "I don't remember seeing you bots before I left."

"We came in late night. Goldbug and Sari allow us to stay." explain Optimus.

The woman cross her arms and smile. "So let me guess. They allowed you inside the building but throw this one out the window because he was being rude."

"That's right!" smiled Jazz.

The woman shook her head sat back down in her seat. "Listen, I take my job very serious and as part of my job I can't let people, _or bots_, enter inside this building without approval from Sari or Goldbug."

"Hey there, hi there, ho there."

The bots turn around and were surprise to see Mixmaster and Scrapper apearing inside the building.

"Mixmaster, Scrapper, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked.

"Haven't you heard? We're part time Constructobots." smiled Scrapper.

"Constructobots?"

"Yup, Goldbug called us the other to rebuild his room for the new arrival." said Mixmaster. "Hey, do I know you?"

He lean forward to scan the three bots in front him. Scrapper lean to him.

"Yo Mix, I think it's them. You know the bots that was with Goldbug years ago."

"Yeah, I think you're right...at least one of them."

"Mixmaster and Scrapper," said the Reception bot. "Goldbug is expecting you both."

"Well, that's our clue. See you bots inside."

"Hold on a cycle! You let those two...'Cons inside but you don't let me in?" yelled Sentinel.

"Goldbug is expecting them. He made the appointment himself." said the woman.

"Now you listen here..."

"Chill, S.P." Jazz said. "We'll just call G.B. and see if he'll let you, cool?"

Sentinel puff and cross his arms. They calm talk to the desk woman and convince her to call Goldbug to let Sentinel in. Within a few minutes, someone answer the call.

"...Alright, I'll let him through. Okay, bye." The woman hang up the phone and turn to them. "Well, Goldbug didn't answer the call but Barricade had advice you clearance. You can come in."

"Thank you, Ma." said Optimus. He elbow Sentinel in the shoulder. "Say thank you Sentinel."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, thank you." he mumbled.

They headed towards the elevator that will lead them to thier floor. Once they got there, they head towards the kitchen area so Sentinel can refuel. As they walk head down the hall they saw Mixmaster and Scrapper standing in the middle of it. As they got closer, they saw that Goldbug was with them.

"I'm glad you guys come to remodel our room," he said "but I'm afraid we'll going to have to reschedule. Something come up and we'll have to deal with that first."

Mixmaster wave it off. "Eh, it's all right. Besides it's nice to come and visit sometimes."

Goldbug nodded. "Here take this as an apology."

He was pulling a wagon behind him, it was carrying a few barrels of oils; an offer the two part-time Constructibots took gladly.

"Okay then, call us when you need us."

"Say hi to the smaller ones for me." said Scrapper.

"Will do."

They say bye to the Autobots as they pass them and headed towards the elevator with a wagon of oil behind them. As they left, Goldbug turn to the bots.

"I need to talk to you." Optimus blink.

"Me?" He nodded..

"Alright then." He turn to the others. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up later."

"Cool, O.P." said Jazz. "We'll see you around. Come on, S.P. I'll show you where the kitchen is."

Sentinel whisper to Optimus about watching his back before following Jazz to the Kitchen. Once they were out of hearing distance, Optimus turn to his old teammate.

"So what you need to talk to me about?"

"Follow me."

Optimus didn't say anything but follow the yellow mech to where he was leading him. Soon enough, they reach the berthroom area and was surprise to see his team there, waiting outside of a room.

"You guys wait here," Goldbug said "We'll be with you in a minute."

Goldbug enter the berthroom which appears to be his and Barricade's before disappearing behind the door. Optimus turn to the others.

"Okay, why are you guys here?" he asked. They shrugged.

"Don't know. Barricade came to use and said he need to talk to us. I'm not sure what's it about." said Ratchet.

"In that case, we'll just have to wait until they came out again." said Optimus.

Good news, they didn't have to wait long, only for a few minutes. Soon both Goldbug and Barricade appear again and stood in front of the door, kind of protectively.

"Okay, behind this door are three of the most important things to us." said Barricade.

"Before we let you bots in you have to swear on your sparks that you won't hurt them. Okay?" said Goldbug.

"We promise," said Optimus. "We won't do anything to harm whatever's inside."

Even though he wasn't sure what to expect from beyond that door, Optimus can tell they were entrusting them with thier most cherish things. A trust Optimus wasn't going to break. And the same goes to the others.

Goldbug and Barricade shared a look before nodding. "Okay we trust you."  
>The door slide open and they step aside. "Come in."<p>

The Autobots stood up and walked inside the berthroom, unaware of what they were going to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Review :)<strong>


	13. Meet The Little Ones

**Author's Note: **

**Just want to take a moment to say thanks to all you readers. I read my email and saw that a lot of you guys have favored me and all that. Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it. **

**Another thing, I know some things are a little unclear but I promise to explain them in future chapters, most likely flash backs. They wouldn't be in order but you'll be able to figure it out.**

**Final note, chapters might take a little longer to update because of school. I'm a dual-enrollment student at BCC and I have a few of essays and speeches I have to focus on along with the projects and work I have to do from my high school classes so yeah. Sorry about that.**

**And now on with the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Things Change<strong>

**Chapter 13:  
>Meet The Little Ones<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sir?"<p>

The leader look over his shoulder to see Scalpel by his door. "What is it, Scalpel? Shouldn't you be preparing for the mission?"

Scalpel bow before his leader. "My apologies, but we receive some information that might be related to the sudden appearance of the Autobots."

The leader turn fully and slowly walked towards the down mech. "Do tell."

"Well, for one thing we just receive word that a small team of D.O.O.M agents were captured by the Autobot Elite Guards not too long ago and are being imprison as of now."

"Is that it?" The leader said turning around.

"No. But because of that group's capture, we do believe the Autobots were able to gain some information from them about our mission. Which would explain why they would send a group of their own on this planet; to protect our targets from any harm."

The leader, with his back turn didn't say anything. Scalpel wait patiently for his response.

"Delay the mission for the time being. I want a close optics on these Autobots." Scalpel nodded.

"Yes, sir."

He stood back up and left the room, leaving his leader alone with his thoughts.

"This may have set some setbacks," he said "But ever-the-less this mission will continue on."

**XXXXXX**

Before Optimus and his team had enter the berthroom, they couldn't think of anything that would have Goldbug and Barricade make them promise not to hurt whatever was inside. But now they had enter the berthroom and got a look at their three most important things, they immediately understood why. But of course these were the last thing they would have thought of when they enter the room.

The Autobots were shock. No, not shock. That was an understatement. Stupefy was a better word for it. Prowl was just able ready to crash while Acree was excited. The others just stared with great amazement.

Meanwhile, the bond couple just smile. A proud smile of what they have achieve over these last 20 years. Standing in the middle of thier small living room where all the bots can get a clear view of them, were their three little sparklings. But they weren't just any normal sparklings. They were triples! With all three of them being femmes.

This was not what the Autobots were excepting. All mechs had their mouths wide open with their optics ready to pop out from thier sockets. The only femme the group, Acree, was had her hands together as she look down at the precise things.

"Everyone," announced Barricade "These are our sparklings."

At the announcement, Prowl crash down to the floor while they others optics popped out of their sockets. Meanwhile Acree was clapping her hands and bounce up and down like she was a human teenage girl who was about to see her favorite boy band. Yup, they weren't expecting this at all.

The femmlings looked about a few orbital cycles old. Two of them, along with Frenzy who was in the room as well, gathered around the offline Prowl while the third one shyly hid behind Goldbug's legs. Goldbug kneeled down to her to comfort her.

"It's okay, little one." he said softly "They wouldn't hurt you."

As the mechs recover themselves, Acree bent down to the sparklings' level to get a closer look. She always adored sparklings, and even thought she'll have at least one of her own.

"Aww, they're so cute!" Acree said. "And I hold them?"

Barricade nodded. "Sure."

Acree beam and took one of the two sparklings around the rebooting Prowl. The sparkling, a black and white one, seem a bit uncertain when the unknown femme bot picked her up. But she relax in her hold when her carrier sent calming waves to their bond, saying that either the femme or the other bots were going to hurt her.

"Well, aren't you just precious."

The sparkling didn't seem please at Acree's excitement but didn't protest either as she get use to Acree. The sparkling was black and white in color and was the biggest of the three which mean she was the oldest.

Bulkhead, who had just recovered, suddenly felt something on his pede. He look down to see the other sparkling that was around Prowl earlier holding his pede. She was the same color as Goldbug, yellow and black, and appears to be the smallest of the three. Bulkhead bent down slightly and did a little wave.

"Hey there little buddy" he smiled.

The sparkling blinked before started to back away from him. Bulkhead, the poor mech, was afraid he scared her due to his size. But that wasn't the case as the littlest sparkling was only trying to get a better look at the big mech. Imagine his surprise when the sparkling put her hands up for him to carry her.

"Up." she says.

Bulkhead smiled, happy to know that the small being wasn't afraid of him. As gentle as he can, the giant mech took the small sparkling in hand and hold her close to his spark chamber. Once she was up, she started looking over, interested by his size.

Ratchet did the same with the last sparkling, the one that was hiding behind Goldbug, and started scanning her. The sparkling he was holding was white and yellow in color and was the second biggest of the three. Ratchet could tell that she was nervous, being hold by an unknown bot can do that to a sparkling. But nevertheless, she behave herself as she somehow knew that Ratchet was medic and was checking if she was functioning properly which she was.

Once he was done, he gave the sparkling to Acree who gave the sparkling she was holding to Prime who gave the sparkling he was holding to Ratchet so the doc-bot can have a look at her as well. Prowl who had finish rebooting himself was holding the sparkling Bulkhead had but for some reason she didn't seem as interested in him as she was in Bulkhead.

"So, how were you two able to have these three sparklings?" Ratchet asked.

Goldbug and Barricade look at each other rather as they thought back the moment that made their sparklings a part of their life cycles 6 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Final note: The next chapter is a Flash back chapter.<strong>

**Review :)**


	14. The Merge

**Things Change**

**_Note:_** Sorry I took so long. When I first wrote this chapter out, it was way too short so I had to go over it and make it longer. It's still kind of short but at least it's longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<br>The Merge**

_"You sure you want to do this?"_

_"Yes."_

_On a hill somewhere in the woods,__ two bots sat next to each other. This was the place they will usually hang around on their date or when they wanted to be alone._

_"Are you sure you're sure."_

_"Yes. I am."_

_"Okay."_

_Short silence._

_"Are you sure you're sure you're sure?"_

_"Yes, Barricade. I'm sure."_

_The two bots move in closer to each other. _

_"Are you sure..."_

_"Barricade!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just that bots don't usually do this unless they want to show how much they love each other."_

_Goldbug smile and rolled his optics; Barricade can get so silly at time. Its been 12 years since the Incident and Goldbug's body had made a full recovery with a few upgrades and a new vehicle mode. His mind, however, was still a work in progress. So far the yellow mech can only remember the ones he had been around for those last 12 years. His life before the Incident was all gone. _

_"Well, I trust you, don't I?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"And you trust me, right?"_

_"Of course, babe."_

_"Okay, and you just said bots usually do this to show how much they love each other, right?"_

_"Right."_

_"So, that's why I want to do this. To see how much you love me."_

_Barricade was silent for a while before he sign and gave up._

_"Alright, you win."_

_Barricade wrap his arms around Goldbug so their bodies could be close, both of them can feel each other's breath._

_"We'll go slow, okay?" Goldbug nodded in agreement. "Alright."_

_Barricade took a deep breath and sign. "Now, open your spark charmber."_

_Goldbug nod and did what he was told. There was a soft clink noise and Goldbug's spark charmber slowly opened, revealing his spark, a baby blue color like his optics. Barricade took a moment to stare at yellow mech's beautiful spark before opening his own spark charmber. His spark was a darker color compared to Goldbug's, but still shining brightly._

_Once both sparks were expose, Barricade lean down to allow his spark to come in close enough to Goldbug's so their sparks were just barely touching. At the close contact, a very small yet noticeable spark merge happen between the two._

_The merge wasn't sexually of any kind, it was way too small for something like that. But it was enough for both mech to feel what each other were feeling. _Barricade smile as he could feel Goldbug's wonder and excitement over the small merge. His spark grew warmer when he felt the yellow mech's love towards him____ and reply by sending the same love back to him.__

_Goldbug optics widen with surprise and excitement. He was sure he had never spark merge with anyone before, and this was his first time doing it. He found the experience to be wonderful and full of pleasure, even if the merge was small._

_For the last few weeks, he had wondered what it felt like. And when Barricade had told him about how it could help it can help determine their true feelings towards each others, he just had to try it for himself so he could see how much did Barricade really love him. And judging by the merge, it was a lot._

_"See?" said Barricade. "I told you I love you a lot."_

_Goldbug look at him and smile warmly. "Yes, you did." He said, giving him a kiss. "But you know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you more."_

_The second he said that, Barricade felt more love emotion from Goldbug and smile. __The two kept the merge activate for about an hour, each sending out each others emotions like a debate on who loves each other the most. In the end, they both decide it was a tie and they ended the merge to continue on with their date, unknowing that the merge had somehow cause Goldbug to become spark until later on._

**_End Of Flashback_**

"You know," said Goldbug after thinking back to that time. "the same way any other bot can have sparklings."

Ratchet had a optic raise but didn't say anything. His attention was drawn to Prowl who was now awakening from stasis.

"What happen?" the ninja bot groan.

"You fell into stasis once you saw the sparklings." explain Optimus.

At the word 'sparklings', Prowl quickly turn his head around to observed that the three sparklings he saw earlier were real and not a fragment of his imagination.

"So, the sparklings are real." he mumbled to himself.

"Of course they are. Aren't they cute?" said a happy Acree. She turn to the bonded couple. "Tell me, what are their names?"

Like what happen earlier in the medbay, Goldbug and Barricade had grew tense and silence. Everyone in the room had notice, even the sparklings had become uneasy until they feel the comforting waves of their creators. After sharing a quick glance with each other, the couple reveal the names of thier sparklings, striking fear into the Autobots' spark.

"Their names are...Caddy, Daisy, and Honeybee."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Final Note:<strong> I'm going to put this story on hold until I finish writing Transformers of the Stars (TFS) and get a fix on the plot for this story. Rest assure. Af__ter I finish TFS, I will focus more on this fic and be posting up chapters again._

**_Review :)_**


End file.
